


《雪碧兑酒》番外2（2）

by taozi50311041



Category: Tharn Type The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taozi50311041/pseuds/taozi50311041
Kudos: 29





	《雪碧兑酒》番外2（2）

tharntype同人文《雪碧兑酒》  
作者微博ID桃桃阿板儿（禁止二传二改）  
  
————————————————  
  
  
加更番外《孕期不可以那个》（2）  
  
送走了婆婆，type感觉自己轻松多了。他没想到tharn的妈妈居然会专门跑过来跟自己说这些，但是意外地感觉心里暖暖的。  
  
“怎么样？你现在明白了吧，你是我们家的正牌儿婿。”tharn贴着南方少年的耳朵笑道。  
  
这是当然的，在他们家这一众小辈里，tharn是最早确定伴侣的。毕竟一家alpha，正常人不是心理素质过高都不敢嫁。  
  
而且thorn哥哥也还没确定伴侣，type算是第一个过门儿婿，婆婆当然喜欢得不得了。  
  
type撇嘴；“我当然是正牌的。”同时少年又给了tharn一记眼神杀；“你呀，还好把你那些剪不断理还乱的关系给我处理干净了，不然我就得手刃了你的那些前任。”  
  
男人抽抽鼻子，果然还是自己的老婆厉害。  
  
tharn也是见识过暴龙如何处理感情的，这种敢爱敢恨的性子让他喜欢到不能自拔，怎么可能会再去喜欢上别人呢？  
  
“我的老婆是世界上最好的，我不会喜欢别人，只会喜欢你。”  
  
这种日复一日的告白似乎是没有尽头的，但是男孩就是喜欢听。还喜欢佯装得生气的样子窃喜，嘴角上扬出卖眼神。最后只能小声喃喃一句：“我也只喜欢你。”  
  
啊，自己的老婆傲娇起来也好可爱。  
  
男人看着面前的type，心里的小心思又开始蠢蠢欲动。当初靠着“不打不相识，打了床散架”的模式跟老婆接近，后来晋级为“死不要脸，老婆比脸重要”模式，最后成为“先让他馋自己的身子”的引诱模式。这么一套完备的攻略下来，最初喜欢的人也成了自己的伴侣。  
  
tharn想着想着一只手就覆上了type的肚子。  
  
七个月。  
  
眼前这个原本身材高挑劲瘦的男人在这七个月之中胖了二十多斤，一米八五的身高，不仅变得臃肿起来，整个人都略显富态。坐在沙发上的时候，肚子隆起来，必须垫着靠枕才能好好坐。  
  
白色的衬衫下是一团小生命。被tharn触碰的时候似乎是受到了感应一般，轻轻回应着男人的触摸。温热的之间触摸着type的皮肤，衬衫撩起，孕肚上的血管脉络都清晰可辨。  
  
“女儿在踢，我能感受到。”  
  
tharn忍不住趴在type的肚子上，听听看小包子到底是怎么闹腾的。  
  
南方少年忍不住拍金毛犬的头发，企图让这颗毛绒绒的大脑袋从自己的身上起来。“哦噫，tharn！好重！”  
  
男人就喜欢玩这种情侣游戏，每天在type身边黏黏糊糊的，站没站样坐没坐样，要么搂着要么抱着，没事还喜欢在孕夫的肚子上趴着。  
  
“你够啦！”type觉得自己还是站起来活动一下比较好，再这样下去真的要被当女人照顾了。  
  
但是老公好像不想他这么做，两只手捏了捏少年的脸颊。type的脸也吃得圆乎乎的，用手一捏，像两团柔软的面团。  
  
“嗷……你干嘛？”type抱怨道。  
  
“我想再抱你一会儿。孕夫最后着三个月是需要人照顾的，我是你的伴侣……”  
  
type实在受不了他的眼神，也不知道tharn这家伙去哪里学得这一招，发现老婆硬的不吃就来软的。一双眼睛看着他，眉毛也趴下去，服服帖帖的，真的跟一只忠犬一样。  
  
服了你了。  
  
得，继续坐着吧。  
  
“但是tharn，我之前也有在工作啊。你不用这么担心我。”  
  
type这话倒不假，他怕自己在学校太奇怪，和tharn一起休学之后就回了海边的度假村。一周有三四天都在父母那里住，一来是type的爸妈始终不放心儿子。二来是度假村正好淡季，在家帮父母干活也不至于太清闲。  
  
“在家里我还打扫卫生，装电灯泡，收拾垃圾，坐台收银……也没这么夸张吧。”type掰着指头想了想。  
  
他实在不愿意被当做女人来照顾，在家那段时间还老是出去跟朋友蹦迪。当然，这事可不能让tharn知道，不然东南亚醋王就要爆发了。  
  
tharn看着南方少年，黑玻璃似的眼睛里带着星星，这会魂又不知道游离到何方天外去了。他可不管老婆到底做了什么，今时不同往日，七个月的孕夫可是很危险的。  
  
“不行，最后两三个月了，你得老实一点。”  
  
type撇嘴；“闷死了……我明天就回度假村。”  
  
“？！”tharn还是想先说服小暴龙；“前两天我们不是刚听完ABO的孕期讲座么？最后的两三个月要注意好休息呐~”  
  
“这种话你跟女人说还差不多。”type给自己的定位始终是“爷们。”当然听不得这种话。  
  
南方男孩说到做到，眉毛一竖，把身上趴着的人给撇了一胳膊，“霍”地起身准备去卧室收拾行李了。  
  
tharn早知道他的性子，既然软的不成，那攻略方法只能……用强的。  
  
type正跪在地板上收拾衣服，好在刚从度假村回来也没多久，随便收拾几件就能走。大衬衫，还有阔腿裤……可惜胖了这么多，以前的牛仔裤穿着都有点紧。  
  
少年并不能看到自己身后那人的表情，当然tharn意味深长的笑容他也全不知晓。  
  
男人已经打好了算盘，给了type一个后背拥抱。  
  
“你要是不听我的话……”  
  
“就怎样？”type停下了手里的活，谅他也不敢拿自己怎么着，小暴龙的妻管严给他一百分。  
  
男人看着type的表情，这张漂亮的小脸脾气怎么这么臭呢？嘴巴撅起来能挂二斤猪肉了。  
  
type自然是不知道tharn到底在想什么，只不过觉得老公管的太多。虽然他是个温柔的人，但是自己也并没有到羸弱不堪需要人照顾的地步吧。  
  
type正想跟tharn再理论两句，嘴巴忽然就被柔软的唇瓣堵住了。  
  
“你？？？？”男孩还没反应过来，tharn就揽住了type的腰，把一个足足一百六十斤重的孕夫公主抱了起来。  
  
type也不敢挣扎，两只手搂着男人的脖子，生怕自己掉下去。  
  
这种场景似乎早就在tharn的计划之中。男人毫不顾忌小暴龙的一脸不悦，直接把人抱到了床上。  
  
孕夫虽然怀着孕，但是依然十分诱人。  
  
少年未脱那层懵懂的稚气，却带着成年人的诱惑力。今天他穿着那条黑色的亚麻裤质地十分轻薄，在刚刚不注意的时候已经被蹭到了膝盖以上，一条腿蜷曲着，另一条光滑修长抵在床脚。  
  
type的两条腿毫无防备地大开着，更何况孕期的omega信息素更加浓郁，已经把beta味道的香水给掩盖过去了。只要用力一吸，雪碧味道的信息素就像催情的罂粟一样侵袭着alpha的大脑。  
  
“你要是不听我的，我们就来试试。”  
  
这个“试试”是什么，type差不多已经知道了。  
  
少年突然有些慌乱，虽然之前怀孕四五个月的时候他们两个还是有做爱，并且还挺疯狂的。但是现在已经七个月，快八个月了……这种事当然是能克制就克制一点。  
  
不过算起来，已经跟tharn有一周的时间都没有做过了。  
  
“但是，现在，不行……肚子太大了。”  
  
tharn好像并不在意他说的话；“你不是说没关系么？你不是说不需要照顾么？不是说不用担心么，嗯？”  
  
面对tharn这种机关枪似的发问，type一时间有点蒙圈。然而男人却是步步紧逼，不给他任何反抗的机会。  
  
tharn高挺的鼻尖抵在了type的脸颊上，扑面而来的alpha信息素就像洪水猛兽，龙舌兰可以把人卷入情潮中，让人耽溺其中无法自拔。  
  
“呼……type。”tharn压得极低，而他炽热的鼻息在少年的鼻尖来回交换。  
  
操……有反应了。  
  
type你真是毫无自制力，为什么tharn随便一个挑逗就能让我硬起来啊……  
  
tharn似乎也看出了少年的想法，深邃的眼睛紧紧地顶着type，如同夜色里的星光，闪亮又深不可测。男人嘴角勾起一抹笑容，嘴唇用力吻了上去。  
  
“唔……”  
  
男人炽热的舌尖舔舐着type的牙关，紧逼着他打开口腔，最后跟少年的舌头紧紧缠绕在一起。扫荡整个口腔，像是不给他任何喘息的机会。  
  
信息素沿着唾液控制omega的神经，他只能迟钝地回应tharn。  
  
作恶者还十分洋洋得意，男人忍不住咬了咬少年鲜嫩的唇瓣。  
  
“唔……tharn，嗯……”type一双眼睛就像是被狠狠欺负了一般，眼尾都渗着绯红。  
  
“这么快就有反应了？”  
  
type用拳头锤了一把男人的颈窝；“我都说了不做了，你……混蛋，都这样了你让我怎么办？”  
  
怎么办？当然是做到底。  
  
男人倒是把type的心思摸得一清二楚，箭在弦上，不得不发。那不如好好享受。  
  
虽说男人在性事上还是风风火火地，从来都不扭捏，更多的是刺激。但是碍于现在自己正在怀孕，type却是不得不小心，高高鼓起来的肚子确实也成了个阻碍。  
  
“你小心着点。”type像是答应了一般，捧着男人的脸，送上了一个深吻。  
  
这还能忍？！不干不是男人！  
  
老婆都这么主动了，那当然要做个爽。  
  
tharn的脑子已经快被他勾人的老婆给占据满了，现在除了性事之外什么都没有。  
  
炽热的薄唇扫过少年的脖颈，他已经被龙舌兰的信息素给烧红了脸，就连纤细的脖颈够是绯红一片。  
  
男人的吻就像火苗一般，给少年的皮肤带来莫大的刺激，只要吻一处，他就忍不住打颤。  
  
“啊——你，你别点火了，快点。”  
  
tharn忍不住老婆这样要求，手缓缓地将孕夫的裤子拔了下来。  
  
type的那里早就成了湿漉漉的一大片，经不起撩拨的软肉在内裤里撑起了个小帐篷。被男人粗糙的指尖一碰，引得少年不住地扭动腰部。  
  
“你今天很敏感，是不是因为怀孕期间的信息素比较浓？”tharn全然不顾情潮高涨的少年，似乎像是故意捉弄他一般，用手在type的下身来回揉捏。  
  
“唔……你，怎么这么磨蹭……啊……”  
  
type刚想说什么，就被男人手上一个用力，给捏得没了声音。  
  
卑鄙无耻。这家伙居然还这么喜欢作弄我！  
  
小暴龙不禁磨了磨后槽牙，毕竟身居老婆大人高位，tharn平常也不敢造次，这下居然这么折磨自己……  
  
type感觉自己已经欲火焚身了，只想赶紧解决一下。  
  
“呼……tharn，帮我把裤子脱了。”  
  
tharn似是很喜欢看type求自己，像是个恶魔一样，乖乖地答应了type的恳求。  
  
白色的四角内裤已经被完全脱了下来，平时粉红的分身被男人的大手来回套弄着。有一下没一下，任凭透明的液体顺着柱身流淌下来。  
  
男人还用食指尖顶戳了一下分身的小领口，引得少年不住哼哼唧唧地，快被这种灭顶的快感夺走理智了。  
  
“嗯……tharn，你，不要……别那么摸。”  
  
tharn看着自己身下的type，眼尾已经被欺负得浸出了眼泪。红嫣嫣的小嘴抿成了一条线，被牙齿咬着，像是在抵抗tharn的欺凌。  
  
“你想让我怎么摸啊，老婆？”男人压低了身子，趴在少年的耳畔耳语，那种磁性的声音像是海妖一样带着魅惑。

“你，帮我弄出来，别——你，别乱摸，弄出来就行……”type已经无法再顾忌别的了。他如今身体被压着，肚子又这么大，根本无力反抗。  
  
要是以前，tharn敢故意这么戏弄自己，就让他尝尝暴龙的拳头。  
  
男人似乎像是没听到一样，嘴唇吮吸着少年的耳垂，轻轻啃咬，那方法又色情又下流。手上也不闲着，更加用力地去戳弄type分身上的小口。  
  
肉棒没经历过这么大的刺激，忍不住一直流淌爱液。男人的手套成环装，开始疯狂套弄，没几下就把type给弄射了。白浊喷到了少年的肚皮上，成了一小滩。  
  
“啊，哈嗯……tharn，不够……不行，还要……”  
  
tharn正等着老婆说这句话。  
  
type的身体经过他这一段时间的磨合变得非常性感，而且按他的说法是——淫荡。  
  
“要什么？”  
  
tharn此时就像一个鬼魅一般，男人栗色的头发可以落到type的鼻尖上，他正吻着少年的脖颈。一双手已经开始解他的衣扣了。  
  
蓝白条纹衬衫很快就被解开，少年那有些膨胀的胸部在空气中暴露无遗。  
  
“啊——”  
  
type对自己的胸还有些自卑，毕竟哪个男人都不希望自己长了女人的乳房。但实际上他的胸虽然发育了，但却更像锻炼发达的胸肌。  
  
已经熟透了的乳头就像两颗红石榴籽一样，立在饱满的胸上，忍不住想要吞下去。  
  
tharn自然不会放过。  
  
“type，你说这里会有奶么？”  
  
“啊？不会……怎么可能，你不会是要——啊！”type还没来得及反抗，就感到自己的乳头被男人含进了嘴里。  
  
tharn舔舐着乳尖，但是却有一丝甜甜的味道，包含着omega的信息素涌入口腔之中……是奶水。  
  
吮吸一口过后，少年的乳头上还挂着一颗未破的奶珠正顺着胸部滑下来。  
  
这刺激直冲脑部神经，type已经被胸部的释放感逼得有些难以自持。太爽了……  
  
“老婆，你有奶……很甜。”  
  
type本来沉浸在快感里，不觉眼睛瞪大，惊恐地看着自己的胸部。确实，他本来的胸部居然开始产奶了……  
  
？！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
  
“不……怎么会……”  
  
我是男人啊！为什么还会有奶水……不行，不可以！  
  
tharn似乎看出了type的惊诧，安慰似的将少年抱了个满怀，嘴唇轻轻吻着他的额头。下巴抵在type高挺的鼻梁上。  
  
“type，我爱你，爱你，爱死你了。我现在超级嫉妒小包子你知道么？”  
  
嫉妒个鬼啊！！！！老子都能产奶了！送去博物馆吧！！！  
  
tharn觉得小暴龙肯定又跟自己较真了，锋利的眉宇拧在了一起，一双圆圆的眼睛此时像是委屈极了，浸湿了一大片。  
  
“type，你听我说。ABO讲座里说孕期产奶都是正常现象。不要担心，yai bii。”  
  
男人温柔的声音充满磁性，就像一根羽毛一样轻抚着少年那颗“砰砰”地跳个不停的心脏。  
  
“而且，我很喜欢。”tharn的手又揉上了type的胸部。  
  
那手感真的十分不错，少年之前是足球队的队员，所以皮肤光滑紧绷，现在即便胸部发育也十分有弹性，滑腻的皮肤跟鼓手宽厚的手掌形成了鲜明的对比。那感觉就就像是砂纸磨在鸡蛋上，让type忍不住打了个激灵。  
  
还没等type反应过来，tharn就开始揉捏了。这沉甸甸饱满的手感，简直让人欲罢不能。  
  
“啊……”type觉得自己的胸部也要释放；“tharn，你，可以帮我舔一下么？”  
  
坏心眼的男人就等着这句话，立刻趴下含住了type胸前的小樱桃。  
  
舌尖在红果上来回捻弄，引得type呻吟连连。  
  
男人看着少男潮红的脸，下身再也忍不住了。他只觉得自己全身的血液都在小腹聚拢了，忍不住想要发泄出来。  
  
tharn单手解开了自己的裤链，硕大的肉棒直挺挺地弹了出来，抵在type光滑的屁股上。  
  
“type，我，我忍不住了……”  
  
显然type也开始沉溺于这场性事，毫不拒绝，甚至迫不及待地迎接tharn；“快，干我……”  
  
男人的指尖粘了点type粘稠的精液就朝他的后庭摸去。已经一周没做了，但是少年的小穴还如处子一般紧致。  
  
掰开type的臀瓣，粉色的穴口如同花蕊一样，被两根手指撵成了嫣红色，还在忍不住地吞吃着。  
  
“啊……不够，tharn，你可以，你可以干我。快点。”  
  
type在性事上速来奔放，只是孕期已晚，一开始他还有些担心，现在整个人都被情潮夺走了理智，那还管得了这么多。  
  
“我的指头已经无法满足你了？”  
  
type扭动着身子，就像一条抛在岸上的鱼一般，不住地使自己的后穴扩张。刚刚疲软的分身也再次昂扬起来，忍不住往下滴落爱液。  
  
“混蛋tharn，你，别玩了……快点。”  
  
“想要老公的肉棒？”tharn坏笑着在少年的嘴角亲了一口，似乎在等那个濒临疯狂的人求他。  
  
type全身发热已经到了胀痛的地步，他的后穴痒得不行，两根手指完全不够。而前胸也同样发胀，乳头也需要什么东西来发泄一下。  
  
“老公，tharn……用你的大肉棒插我。”  
  
说些骚话才能正式提枪上阵。  
  
熟透了的穴口非常容易开拓，而type确实也迫不及待了，忍不住扶着tharn的阳具抵在了自己的穴口处，双腿缠上了tharn的腰。  
  
男人用力往前一顶，便将整个分身都纳了进去。  
  
“啊——好大，好深……”少年被肏得仰长了脖子，一双铜铃眼眯缝着，满脸的绯红。  
  
“老公棒不棒？”  
  
这种炽热的感觉突然填满了type的后穴，坚硬又硕大，将空虚的甬道全部沾满。  
  
啊……好爽，操。  
  
少年虽然在前戏还有一丝犹豫，但是性事太容易让人上瘾，只要尝试一点，就会无可自拔。  
  
“嗯……tharn，你好棒，用力……”type已经不知道自己在说些什么了。  
  
巨大的肉刃火热地抽插着少年的后穴，一次比一次更深，那灭顶的快感让type浑身颤栗不止，仿佛下一次就要把自己定死在床上一般。  
  
后穴中的生殖腔口被硕大的龟头揉捻，周围的神经十分脆弱，被顶到之后的少年忍不住失控叫出声；“啊——”  
  
怎么会这么爽……  
  
“type，你不是没关系么？你不是不用照顾么？”tharn看着下身两个人的连接处，赤红色的肉刃劈开火热的甬道，来回抽插。  
  
男人干脆抓住了type的两只脚腕，纤细修长的两条腿门户大开，跟随着抽插不断颤动。  
  
tharn见这风光大好，舔舐着少年的大腿内侧。  
  
“tharn，你……闭嘴。”  
  
“老公心疼你啊。”男人像是抱怨似地在type的腿根咬了一口；“要让你好好听话在家休息。要找个合适的理由。”  
  
说这话的时候他只不断地抽插，腰上根本没有闲着。那紧致的感觉差点也让他射了。毕竟老婆的小穴这么美妙，夹得他太紧了。  
  
“啊……tharn，你……唔。”  
  
tharn在type的嘴上小啄了一口，捏着少年滑腻的脸蛋笑道；“那就让type三天下不了床吧。”  
  
气死我了，气死我了，气死我了……这个混蛋！  
  
type已经快要动手家暴了，但是整个人现在还在被肏着，反抗也无用。他已经被肏得浑身瘫软，骨头都酥麻了。  
  
“老婆，你好紧啊，夹得我好爽，要射了。”  
  
男人又在少年的小穴中抽插了百余下，最后才恋恋不舍地射了出来。全部都射进了type的后穴中，一滴不留。  
  
但这怎么能抵得上他一周的忍耐呢？  
  
type还在疲惫之中，却被tharn抱着侧了个身，一条腿被男人扛在了肩膀上。还未缓和过来，那可怜的小穴又被插了跟巨物。  
  
“嗯——tharn，你，不要了今天，不行……”  
  
男人安抚似地亲了亲老婆的鬓角；“怕type累着，换个姿势。”  
  
type确实已经累到要死了，这样下去何止三天，那估计一个星期都别想下床了。  
  
男人给了他一个温柔的笑容，那只带了拇指戒的手又摸上了孕夫的胸部，来回揉捏着。  
  
注定又是一个不眠夜。  
  
type最后已经被干得晕了过去，挺着个大肚子也不好洗澡，tharn只能端来盆子给老婆擦身子。  
  
乌黑的头发被汗水渗了个透彻，粘在少年的脸上。白净的面庞像是被水雾蒸透了，红彤彤地粘着碎汗，却是十分诱人。  
  
少年不自知地散发着雪碧味道的信息素，已经被肏得昏睡了过去，高挺的鼻梁抵在男人的颈窝，蜷缩在一起跟一只柔软的小猫一样。  
  
tharn给type擦了擦身子，又看了孕夫的后穴，已经青红交错了，全都是他捏得过狠留下的痕迹，下面还有白色的粘液，一股腥膻气混杂着两个人信息素的味道，十分的暧昧。  
  
全都处理干净了之后。tharn抱着少年睡觉。  
  
男人忍不住在他额头上又亲了三四次，才心满意足地睡去。  
  
“我爱你，type。”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
第二篇番外结束散花~~~~~  
  
合了大家看肉的心意，连产乳都写了。  
（我是变态）  
  
下面的番外就是，tt带娃的故事啦~~~~  
  
谢谢大家喜欢嗷。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
